Talk:Kayle/@comment-76.92.184.123-20120520221519/@comment-2124153-20120521150606
Allow me to address your bleatings one by one: * "CDR" - my examples took CDR into account. Q is on a 4.8s CD even at max, which is only 2-3 castings per teamfight. W becomes 9 seconds, so you're lucky to be able to use it twice. AKA, exactly what I said. * I build CDR on AD Kayle when it's warranted, I just do it in places that aren't retarded. In other words, via masteries, and items like Zeke's Herald and sometimes Stinger (unupgraded ofc). * "something is better than nothing" - AP is not free. That lame-ass +55 HP to your W's heal comes at the cost of over 3000g worth of AP itemization. In other words, if you spend the money you used on Rageblade/Nashor's to buy different stats on other items, you'd be more powerful overall. Your +55 lame-ass heal comes at the cost of that power. * "AD does nothing for R" - but AD makes R more useful, since it has LIFESTEAL. Hybrid builds are horrible at restoring health, because spell vamp is rare/gimped and lifesteal doesn't have any AD punch behind it. AD Kayles can fight until they get low, and then ult themselves, lifestealing back up while invulnerable. Lifesteal is cheap for Kayle to itemize for it, since you can find it on things you're buying anyway like Zeke's, Bloodthirster, Doran's Blades, etc, not to mention runes and masteries. * "why bring up base damage: - because base damage matters, that's why. The inefficiency of AP can only be properly described using its net impact on her kit, because Kayle's bases are really good. You would have to spend over 5000g on AP just to double the damage on her Q, an ability that's not spammable. * "Leblanc" - this just betrays your complete lack of understanding of basic LoL concepts. Leblanc's ratios work because she is a burst mage, and rips out her entire 340%+ effective combo all at once. AP allows her to focus her damage. Kayle gets no such benefits from AP. She has exactly one nuke that has scaling on it, everything else either loses to AD or does no damage anyway. * "Phantom Dancer" - just like you don't understand burst mages, you apparently also don't understand triple multiplicative scaling. AS, crit, and AD all feed off of each other. Increase one, you increase the damage that all of them do for you. Kayle's E splash doesn't crit, but that just keeps her from being a top carry like Vayne. Kayle is played for utility (heal, ult, slow, AOE damage) and flexibility (can fight in any lane), not max damage output. Also, movement speed is the most overpowered stat in the game. +15% MS synergizes with her W, and allows excellent positioning power in combat, plus map mobility for pushing. Not that any of these high concepts would make sense to someone who blows mana/cooldowns keep W/E going to maintain your Rageblade stacks (rofl), but there you go. People like you give Kayle a bad name, building shit items in complete ignorance of the facts. Asking whether you should build DFG or Gunblade, is like asking whether you should bring a butterknife or a plastic fork to a shootout. It doesn't matter which shit item you build, an equally skilled player with a better build is doing more for his team than you are.